Beaten Dark Blood
by Stormysky21
Summary: an old light half of Yami's returns but Yugi learns something from Seth(dark Kiba). this lighter half was abusive to Yami and now Yugi will do anything to protect his Yami from him and keep Yami away from him.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Yugi and Yami fic; a light side from Yami's past returns and Yugi learns from Seth(dark Kiba)that this one was abusive to his darker half. Yugi wants to protect his Yami and keep him safe forever and not let anything happen to him. This is an angst love story with a happy ending as always with me. Hope you all like.

Chapter 1

Yugi P.O.V

" So who is this new kid and why is Yami afraid of him?" I asked Seth. Today when the teacher introduced the new kid, Ren. Yami was in a fit of nurves and wanted to leave and Seth was the only one willing to tell me although he also looked like he was about to kill Ren.

" He used to be Yami's lighter half before you were but he was abusive to Yami." Seth said. " I had no choice after a really bad incident. I had to break the puzzle and take it back to Yami's tomb. He had gone too far after 2 years."

I was quite. 2 years of abuse and abuse that was enough to get Seth mad and my big tough Yami scared seemed bad. I sighed. " What did he do?" I asked. " He raped him, Yugi. And who the hell knows how long he had done that to him because I sure don't. Yami doesn't talk about it and won't." Seth said. " Visited his tomb every day after it happened to make sure he was ok and Yami just asked me if we could play games and have fun like we did before."

I sighed. Sounded like my darker half. Yami loved games as much I did. " Thanks for telling me. I'll make sure Ren stays away from him and tell grampa to keep an eye out for trouble with Ren and Yami." I said. Seth nodded and thanked me.

I left and headed home for the game shop. When I got home, grampa was working behind the counter with a couple of customers. I sat down at a table and got started on homework. Yami was most likely upstaires getting stuff set up.

Yami had just gotten his body 2 weeks ago so he most likely was putting things up in his room and stuff. " Bakura(when I say Bakura, I mean Ryou's dark half, Ryou is the light half) came by and said that you had a new student. He said that Yami didn't seem happy about it." grampa said.

I sighed. Everyone's darker halfs knew about Ren and Seth was the only one who told me anything. " Yeah. The kid is named Ren and apparently he was Yami's lighter half before I was a few years ago. Seth told me why Yami didn't feel so great. The guy abused Yami and it got bad enough where Seth had to break the puzzle again." I said.

I thought it would most likely be best if Yami told the rest of us about the rape but grampa needed to know about the abuse in case Ren came in here. " It's probably best to keep an eye out for Ren to make sure he doesn't cause trouble. He has black hair with red streaks in it and dark brown eyes. He also whears a gothic attair and basically has a huge attitude so you should knowtice him." I said.

Grampa nodded. I went upstaires to go check on Yami and see how he was.

Normal P.O.V

Yami looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He was hanging up new clothes that Solomon bought him and putting things away. " Come in" he answered. Yugi walked in and sat down in a chair. " I heard about what Ren did from Seth." Yugi said.

Silence. " I sort of figured he would say something. He usually worries about me." Yami said. " He always did when we were kids(the 2 are cousins)." Yugi faintly smiled a bit. " He does for a reason, Yami. Cousins look after one another for a reason." Yugi said.

Yugi looked at his darker half. " You know that you can talk to us, right? You don't have to hide and bury it all in." he said. Yami smiled a bit, happy that he now had a lighter half like Yugi that cared.

" I know, abiou" he answered. Yugi smiled and left the room. The two were close and were always there for one another and Yugi wasn't going to let Ren hurt Yami again.

Yugi sighed and went back down to the kitchen to help his grampa. " How is he?" asked Solomon. " He's putting stuff away in his room but he said that he is happy that we are there for him." Yugi answered.

Solomon nodded and began cooking Supper. Seth came over with Bakura to buy some booster packs. Bakura was quite the whole time and Yami had come down staires by then.

Bakura glanced at Yami and said " Lets hope things are ok and not the same." and left. Seth stayed. " I won't let it go back. Not ever." he said.

Yami put his hand on his cousin's shoulder and smiled. " I know." he answered. Seth looked upset still. " Don't do anything harmfull to students" Yami said. Seth pursed his lips. " I won't if he won't." he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V

It was an early mourning and Solomon was the first one up. Why? Because the Hawkins were coming and Rebecca was starting school at Domino. Solomon planned on telling them about Yami's issue with Ren in the car when he drove them to Domino. He hoped that things would go ok.

He got up and got dressed and went to the airport. Both Hawkins were already there and he told them as they got to the car. " I will be there for him. Yami and Yugi are my best friends and if some Ren guy comes and bothers him I will help out." Rebecca said.

Solomon smiled a little, happy that the girl was willing to help out.

Rebecca P.O.V

A lot of Yugi's friends thought that I was a kid and that I didn't trust Yami but both Yami and Yugi were like brothers to me. If one was getting hurt it bothered me a lot. I was happy to be going to the same school as them to help out and stuff.

We got to the game shop and we all got out. I entered the shop and saw Yami and Yugi both playing a game of dule monsters on a table. It looked like it was tied though which wasn't surprising. Both were really good at the game.

I was lead to a room upstaires and was told it was my room and saw that my grampa was right next me(for bedrooms). I got set up and stuff and saw my Domino High uniform on the bed. Stuffy looking for a uniform but I remember Tea's and I guess girls are stuck with what they get.

I heard footsteps and turned around and saw Yami opening a door next to mine. It had dule monsters posters and other stuff. Must be his room. " Um, the new student? What is he like?" I asked.

" Don't talk to him." Yami said. " But the guy seems a bit horrible at times." I felt bad for him but knew that he was happy to now have Yugi as a light half. Yami smiled and entered his room.

Normal P.O.V

Rebecca went into her room and got everything organized and went back downstairs. " So, Yami seems to be a bit tense about the new kid and not me." she told Yugi.

Yugi sighed. " The guy did some bad things to him, Rebecca." he told her. " I heard from your grampa and he told me to tell either you or him if I saw anything." she answered. " I just didn't know it was this bad."

" It is." Yugi said. " And I cant tell you everything because that is for Yami to tell you." The two kept it at that then.

About 2 hours later, Yami helped Solomon make Supper. While they were cooking the door opened and a kid with dark hair tied back that had red streaks in it, whearing goth-like clothes entered the building.

The shop was still opened so he was looking around but Yugi reconized him immediately as Ren. Yami watched warily. Ren saw Yami inch away towards the staires.

" What? Can't even handle how you are now?" Ren laughed. Yugi stormed over. " You know, assult is up on the list in a store. Either buy your stuff and leave him alone or get out." Yugi said.

Ren smirked at Yami who watched him. Yugi watched the two closely like an over-protective vulture. " 2 booster packs." Ren said, paying for them. " Never thought that you would live here, Yami."

Yami pressed himself close to the one source of protection he always felt he had...Yugi who held him close. After paying for his purchases, Ren left.

Yami was quite while finishing cooking. / Abiou, thanks for being there for me./ he said. / I'll always be there. I'll never hurt you like that, Yami. Don't worry about it./ Yugi said.

A small smile came to Yami's face. / I appreciate that./ Yami answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yami P.O.V

" Class this is Rebecca Hawkins." the teacher said, introducing Rebecca. She sat down by me and Yugi and took out her binder. " This class is going to be weird. I already met Tea, Joey, and Tristin and they are already an odd group. Who knows what everyone else is like." she said.

" The rest of the school is ok. Too much drama but ok." Yugi answered. I smiled a little. Yugi was way too cute at times but now that Ren was here I would most likely get hurt due to liking Yugi. " Are you ok, Yami?" Rebecca asked.

" I'm fine. Just kind of thinking." I said, hiding the blush and not wanting anyone to know about my liking for Yugi. Rebecca knew since the Oricalcos. Part of why she didn't blame me and said it was the seals fault and to get my butt back up and go and get him back(this is a fanfiction).

-flashback-

" You love him, don't you, Yami?" Rebecca asked me as I sat outside the RV crying. I was afraid of going anywhere. Of getting him back and him facing me again. Of my betrayal and everything. " Yeah, but I did something so horrible! I was such a horrendous..."

She sighed. " Yugi told me about you. You saved his grampa and saved him and his friends several times not to mention you saved the world." she said. " But...what I did..." I started. Rebecca sighed. " Magic can effect anyone, Yami. Even a millinium spirit like you. You were pushed hard enough. Go after him and get him back." she said. " My grampa and I will help you. You know that. And do yourself a favor. Tell Yugi some day that you like him.."

-End Of Flashback-

I sighed. Looked like I could no longer tell him, especially with Ren here. I shuddered at that. If Ren even knew I was gay. I closed my eyes. " Yami are you sure that you are ok?" Yugi asked.

" Just need a small bathroom break." I answered and left. I went out into the hallway and took a few deep breaths. I heard the door open and someone come and sit down beside me.

" Want to talk about it?" Rebecca asked. " I cant tell Yugi that I like him. Not with Ren here and everything. I'll get in trouble and it will get bad." I said as I felt warm tears in my eyes.

I felt warm arms wrap around me. " Yami, what did he do to you to make you feel so terrified like this?" she asked. " Everyone should be allowed to have the chance of the butterflies and love. It's normal."

Tears continued to fall from my eyes. I heard more footsteps. I looked up and saw Seth. Another person who knew I loved Yugi. Seth frowned and knew what most likely happened.

I felt him pull me into his arms like he did when we were kids and gently rock me to sleep. When I woke up, I was at the game shop and Seth, Yugi, and Rebecca were there. " Hi Yami. Seth told the nurse that you were sick and we left. Hope that you are ok." she said. I nodded.

The two left and I was alone with Yugi which I bet Seth and Rebecca did on purpose. " Do you want to talk about it?" Yugi asked. " Badly but I can't." I said. Yugi sighed. " Ok, Yami. I hope it all gets better. I'll be downstairs. Ok." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yugi P.O.V

I went downstairs where Seth was making tea and Rebecca was sitting with her grandpa and my grandpa. " How is he?" she asked. " Depressed and he doesn't want to tell me what it is wrong and thinks that he will have the crap beaten out of him if he opens his mouth." I said.

A sigh. " Doesn't matter. If that ass hole touches him, I am sending him to oblivion." Seth stated. I took a mug and made myself chamomile tea and sat down. Hopefully Yami would be a bit better later.

Rebecca looked at me. " We should have all your friends keep an eye out for Ren, Yugi. Let's have a meeting later about this so that he doesn't get hurt like he is now." she said.

I sighed, remembering my darker half's tears and how he was so afraid to tell me something. " Ok" I said and went to go call the whole gang.

Tea should be at Mai's and Tristin at Joey's and Duke at his shop, working with Serenity hanging out there(hint=those are the couples). I sighed and called them all. They all showed up within 40 minutes(and Bakura and Ryou showed up as well).

" So, what's up with Yami?" Tea asked. " You know the new kid, Ren and how Yami is terrified of him and how Yami seems upset lately. It's because Ren was Yami's old lighter half and used to abuse him." I said. " Lately he has been threatening Yami every time I see the two around and Yami is too afraid to do anything on his own."

" That's bull crap. That kid needs to leave the pharaoh be for once!" Bakura said. " We will do something. Don't worry." I smiled. I liked Bakura. He may have a huge attitude and dangerous shadow magic but was ok.

" We'll be there for him. We're his best friends. Don't worry, Yugi." Tea told me. I smiled, knowing how sweet she could be. That might have been why Mai fell in love with her. " I know, lets all stay over and make Yami feel safe and secure with his pals tonight" Serenity said. " We always make him feel happy."

Duke smiled at her. " That's a great idea. I bet he would love it." he told his girlfriend. We all heard footsteps and Yami came down the steps.

He looked at all of us. " Hi Yami. We decided to stay over. Thought that you would like to have all of your friends here." Joey said.

Normal P.O.V

Out of Yugi, Joey was the closest friend for him. He nodded and said thanks. Joey smiled gently at the ex-pharaoh who sat down on the couch by his lighter half. " I know guys. Let's pick a movie. One we haven't seen in awhile and no...we are not watching the mummy! I don't want to hear a bunch of rude commets from you three!" Tea said, eyeing Yami, Bakura, and Seth.

" They are not even playing the damn movie right! If it's going to be in Eygpt put the pyramids in the right spot as well as the buildings." Bakura stated. " And what about the palace? Did anyone teach those bakas how to build the right way on historical sources?" Seth added.

Yugi giggled. Yami smiled a bit. Seth and Bakura had always been close to him. As the movies went on, Yami's head ended up on Yugi's shoulder and he slowly fell asleep. Yugi looked down at his exhausted dark half and smiled a bit.

He brushed a few stray hairs out of Yami's eyes and felt a strong surge of affection for Yami, but knew that Yami was feeling a lot of pain due to Ren. Yugi sighed, hoping that nothing would happen to his dark.

" You love him don't you?" Seth spoke as the movie credits started. " Very much but he doesn't want to talk about much to me and is afraid of Ren." Yugi said. Seth smiled lightly. " Don't worry about that baka. You have to remember that I have known Yami since he was in dipers. I would tell him if I were you. He would like to hear that someone loves him." Seth said.

Yugi watched Yami for awhile longer and took in Seth's words. Mabe confessing wouldn't be so bad. It was just telling Yami after all and what could possibly happen?

Yugi sighed and picked Yami up bridal style and carried him to his bed room.

Yugi P.O.V

He looks adorable when asleep. Not one sign of stress or anger or anything. Just light sleep and a form of angelic bliss on his face. I smiled at Yami as I carried him up the steps.

I thought. Would he hear a simple " I love you" from the mind-link. I doubt it, but I could try it. I sighed and opened our link as he slept. / I love you Yami. I hope that you will always know that./ I said through the link.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yami P.O.V

/ I love you Yami. I hope you know that./ It echoed throughout the dream that I had.. I was having a dream of being in a beautifull country land and living in some place that felt calm.

It sounded like...Yugi. I sighed not knowing weather to answer or not. Ren will kill me. / Oh abiou, I love you too, but I will be seriously hurt if I respond./ I sighed through the link.

I woke up and saw that it was 6 in the mourning. I sighed and decided to take a shower and get dressed. As I was showering I heard a few people waking up and someone making breakfast. It smelled really good.

As I was washing my hair, I glanced at a razor and the thought of numbing my pain washed through my head and then I heard Yugi come into my head. / Yami, breakfast is almost done. Try and get out soon. Ok./ he said. / Ok, abiou./ I answered,

/ And Yami, don't fear Ren. You can be loved./ Yugi said. I was quite. Doesn't he know what will happen. Ren will do the same thing that he did before.

I got out of the shower and got dressed and went downstaires. At least Ren didn't know that I was gay and that I liked Yugi. I sighed.

Normal P.O.V

" Class, we are having different pairs today. Yami you are paired off with Ren today. His history has been going down lately and you are the only one that is top of the class along with Seth." the teacher said. " Then have me" Seth said, glareing at Ren, sure that Ren got the bad grades on purpose to partner up with Yami.

" I'm parnering you up with Kiba again" the teacher answered. Yami headed to the back room where Ren was and Seth muttered curse words of if the kid hurt his cousin.

Yami sat down. " Knowticed that you have been pretty cozy around your lighter half lately. Why is that?" Ren asked. " We are suppose to be doing a history assignment. Not asking one another about our personal lives." Yami said. " Now tell me how is it that you didn't know where this building was or how this tomb was opened?"

Silence. " Tell me...who the great almighty pharaoh is into? That is histoy, Yami. Guys or girls?" Ren asked, smirking. " If you say the right thing, I won't be displeased."

Yami sighed. " As I said before, we are doing homework." he responded. " Guess it was the wrong thing" Ren answered and raised his hand. The teacher looked up.

" Yami and I need to get something from my locker for our assignment. Can we go?" he asked. She nodded. " Both of them? Isn't that odd" Seth asked. " Yami most likely knows what is up with the assignment. Don't worry." the teacher said.

Seth lead Yami out of the room and into the bathroom and locked a bathroom stall.

Yami P.O.V

He tore my clothes off and pinned me to the wall of the stall and as before, thrusted right into me. I screamed in pain as he rammed in and out of me. " You may not be mine but I still hold you down, don't I?" he chuckled.

I wimpered as he thrusted into me and spilled his seed inside and then left me in a giant mess of semen(no longer virgin; cant bleed). I laid there sobbing. After a few hours, I heard the door open and a knock on the door and I muttered something.

Bakura and Yugi stood there. " Oh shit" Bakura muttered. " What happened, pharaoh?"

" He wanted to know if I was gay and I refused to tell him. I got stuck with him as a partner in history." I said. Yugi frowned. " We'll go and tell the nurse how dangerous he is. I will also call grampa to pick you up. Don't worry, Yami." he said.

/ Abiou, do you really love me. Even after this?/ I asked. / I don't care about something like that, Yami. I still love you./ Yugi answered. / Now we need to go and get you patched up and stuff or I am going to be worried sick./

I followed them to the nurses office and let them call and waited. I laid in Yugi's arms, sobbing as he held me close. When got there, we both left and went back to the shop.


End file.
